


The Apple Incident

by Greeks vs Geeks (Wonderfullydepressedandlustful)



Series: Jasico fic dump [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Jason is confused, M/M, accidental Marriage Proposal, accidental marriage proposal acceptance, jason is helping out at camp, there are bets going around camp, wierd traditions at camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderfullydepressedandlustful/pseuds/Greeks%20vs%20Geeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jason decided to stay at camp, he started to realize that Camp Half Blood was a little wierder than he imagined. Too bad no one ever really informed him about all of Camp's traditions, especially the ones involving an apple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Apple Incident

Jason wasn’t used to the wacky traditions of Camp Half Blood yet. Camp Half Blood in general, he had finally gotten the hang of, seeing that he decided to stay there after the war with Gaea, but there were certain things that just boggled his mind. Like, when Jason and Percy were having a normal conversation and they accidently said the ‘I’m hungry’ at the same time, Percy followed it immediately with _Piase Kokkino_ and then began to scavenge his room for something red while Jason sat there in utter confusion. It was later explained to him that it was a way to prevent fights and arguments over the same thing and just a tradition at Camp, but that didn’t make it any less weird. Another strange thing that Jason saw on a day to day basis was the amount of gymnastics being performed in camp, and not just by the girls. Most of the guys at camp were very flexible and could do basic gymnastics, which they said helped in fights. Jason was a little wary of it and would walk away in at a fast pace when they approached him and asked if he wanted to be taught it.

But the weirdest thing by far was the apple incident. Jason still doesn’t understand what all happened, but the apple incident brought Jason’s somewhat peaceful life to a screeching halt and filled it with drama.

The apple incident happened on a rather nice day, when Jason was teaching some of the younger campers sword fighting techniques. Nico had shown up and was standing in the shadow of a nearby building, watching Jason try and teach 20 kids with ADHD sword fighting when the older campers were slacking off and having fun. Nico didn’t disappear off the face of the earth like he said on the Agro II, but he didn’t stick around a lot. He would visit each of the camps for a few days, avoiding Percy and Annabeth as best as he could, and then disappear for a month, doing gods knows what. Nico said that it was just because he wanted to visit Reyna, who he had gotten rather close to on their mission to end the impeding war between the two camps, and Hazel at Camp Jupiter and to keep Jason from stalking him every time he disappeared to do his own thing, but Jason had a feeling that the camps were starting to grow on the Son of Hades. Especially when he would show up at Camp Half Blood and all the new campers would look at him with awe and follow him around like they did with Percy. Everyone knew Nico now that he was guy that traveled over an ocean and battled monsters with a giant statue to save both camps from destroying each other and the younger campers thought he was as cool as any of the other Heroes of Olympus.

After 10 minutes of Nico snickering at him because of his inability to get the kids attention on the lesson, Jason finally turned to him. “Do you think you can do any better?”

Nico shrugged and gave him a smirk. “Maybe, but it is rather entertaining to see a Son of Jupiter fail at teaching some 13 year olds.” Jason had to force himself from smiling. Nico was opening up to everyone and started accepting himself, even if he hadn’t come out to anyone other than his sister at the end of the war.

Jason turned to his class. “Would you guys like to see Nico and me spar and give you an actual demonstration of these techniques?” he asked, knowing the answer already. The campers all cheered at the suggestion. Nico raised an eyebrow but walked out of the shadows none the less.

“No powers?”

“No powers. Just your skill. First person to disarm the other wins?” Jason answered, getting into position. Nico was still standing in a relax way, sword in hand.

“If you say so. Get ready to lose, Grace.”

Jason smirked. ‘Whatever you say, di Angelo.” One of the girls in the class stepped forward and started to countdown. As soon as she said start, Jason was already moving.

To be honest, Jason doesn’t really remember much of the fight, most likely because Nico ended up knocking him out in order to disarm him. After regaining conscious and hearing the usual concussion jokes from some of the other campers passing by that had seen the many accidents that involved Jason being knocked unconscious because of falling debris on his head, Jason stood up and shook hands with Nico, who still tensed from the touch.

“Good game, Nico. Are you hungry?” Jason asked, repeating a habit that he had established right after the war. Nico scowled at the familiar question before shrugging.

“Not really. I ate something a few hours ago.” He mumbled as the kids started to pair up and practice on their own. Jason rolled his eyes and headed over to his bag.

“If by ‘something’ you mean that piece of toast and a handful of grapes you ate for breakfast, then I think you need to eat some more.” Jason called, rummaging in his bag for some of the food that he stashed for breaks in between classes. Finally finding an apple, Jason turned back to Nico and tossed the fruit. “Here, catch.”

Nico caught the apple with ease and stared at it for a moment before a look of horror covered his face and he dropped the apple. A few of the kids looked over and gasped, before giggling at the two demigods. Jason shot Nico a look of confusion. “You okay Nico?” Nico looked at Jason one more time, before running to the cabins like the Kindly Ones were after him. Jason was dumbstruck. What in Hades just happened? That was answered by a pat on the back and the familiar face of Percy Jackson.

“Man, I didn’t know you felt that way about Nico, Jason. Or that you swung that way for that matter. I mean, I got a hunch after you were watching Frank spar without his shirt on a little too closely, but still.” Percy said, a smile on his face. Jason looked at Percy like he grew two heads.

“What are you talking about?”

It was Percy’s turn to look at Jason like he was crazy. “I’m talking about your feelings towards Nico and how you just asked him out. I mean, he accepted but I don’t think he realized what was going on until it was too late.”

Jason’s eyes widened. “I didn’t ask Nico out! I just threw him an apple because he didn’t eat much for breakfast and I thought he might be hungry.” He explained rather quickly. A look of understanding crossed Percy’s face and he face palmed.

“Of course you wouldn’t know what that meant. That doesn’t happen in Rome.” Percy muttered under his breath. He looked up with a serious expression on his face now. “In Ancient Greece, it was tradition for a man to propose to a woman by throwing an apple at her. If the woman caught the apple, it meant that she accepted his proposal and they were now engaged. If she didn’t, then it was denied and the man would use less ideal tactics to secure her hand. Now, we don’t see it as a proposal, but as a way to ask someone out in a less embarrassing way. So, you kind of asked Nico out and he accepted.” Percy explained. Jason put his head in his hands.

“Shit. Shit shit shit. I have to go. I-I didn’t mean to- shit. Is there any strange tradition that I should know about breaking off engagements?” Jason asked, trying to formulate a plan to save the very fragile friendship that he had built with Nico. He had worked too hard to get the Son of Hades to be comfortable around him and he wasn’t going to let a stupid fruit ruin it for him. Percy shrugged.

“Not that I know of. So you aren’t going to date Nico? Because there is a bet going around ever since you and Piper broke it off to ‘explore yourselves more’. And then you came out as bi. And Nico already came out to several people since the war. So we all thought that it was a matter of time before-“

“Wait, there is a bet going on how long it will take for me and Nico to start dating?’ Jason interrupted. Percy froze for a minute before rubbing the back of his neck.

“Um yeah. It started between Reyna and Piper when Piper mentioned that her mom ‘shipped’ you two or whatever. Slowly, people started joining in on it. Now it has almost everyone from both camps and even some Hunters of Artemis.” He explained reluctantly. Jason was silent. “Jason? Are you ok?”

The Son of Jupiter calmly walked over to the middle of the arena, grabbed the apple off the ground and cleaned it off with his shirt. “I should go give Nico this apple. He hasn’t eaten a lot after all. Excuse me. Class dismissed.” With that, he took off to the cabins.

“Wait Jason! Don’t ask Nico for another week! Jason get back here! I bet 50 drachmas on this!” Percy shouted after his blonde friend. “Dammit. Looks like Piper wins. I knew I should have bet the same week as her.”


End file.
